User blog:MLEPresents.../iKnow That This Blog Doesn't Start With An "i", Oh Wait It Does - Please Read
Yellow! The title of this blog may ''seem comedic, but it's not, sorry. Anyways, I know that the title also says "Please Read", but really, you don't have to. This blog is just one of my more of a personal-level type blogs, so I apologize in advance if this may seem to bore you already. Read if you want to, comment if you want to, disagree or agree if you want to. Just sayin', if you're already bored, I would suggest not even continuing to read the rest of this blog. Okay, first and for most, I'll do my best to explain. I guess I ''mainly ''made this blog--- you know what, I have no idea why I made this blog. So I guess I'll start of with this: Most of the more "popular" blogs are about what they think, so I guess I 'otta make this blog like that one too. Okay, Seddie. As some of you guys may know that I'm a Seddier, but to be honest, I think I'm going to convert back to a neutral shipper now - oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I ''used ''to be a neutral shipper. Anyways, what got me to look forward for that pairing was because of how will they even combine funny and sweet bickering moments between the two, and the romantic moments. So far, I'm not impressed with the iDate Sam & Freddie promo. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, ''hopefully, that both Sam and Freddie wouldn't change too ''much even now that they're dating. It's just that, I already have the feeling that they're going to lose that funny element of love/hate if all Sam and Freddie did was kiss/make-out, snuggle, cuddle, etc. On the other hand, of course I shouldn't be the judge of that, ''yet. Creddie. Another apology, but this time, it's, I guess, only for the Creddiers. Now, is there still hope for Creddie? Maybe. But is it a good chance that they'll be back together? I don't think so. Like what this dude said, (sorry, I forgot this person's name, but you made a good point, so I applaude you for that), "Creddie was in the hands of Carly..." Remember in iSaved Your Life where Freddie said that if Carly still wanted to be his girlfriend, he'll be rekindle their relationship? Well, let's see, Carly has had at least more than 1 romnatic interest so far after iSYL. Stephen? Or Steven, whatever floats your boat. Adam? I know this may ''seem ''like a "rub in your face" for the Creddiers, but, Carly ''seems ''like that she support Seddie. Of course, I can' be the judge of that, especially when the arc isn't even over yet. Also, does Freddie even ''love ''Carly anymore? I don't know, you tell me. Another thing, the Seddie arc. I don't think that the arc was a good idea, then again, I can't be the judge of that, since like what I said, the arc isn't over yet. But, the arc ''may ''be a pain in the butt for the Creddiers, or the anti-Seddie supporters in general. 'Cause, 4 episodes, circuling around Seddie? The only way to find out is to watch all 4 then. Hopefully, the arc manages to balance the comedic and the romantis element, (and yes, the friendship element), of the show. So, no one could be offended. Yup, that's pretty much it. Yes, I know, boring blog. But hey, I did warn you, right? Category:Blog posts